All Because Of You
by bloodyhell-ronald
Summary: As he had feared, Albus got sorted into Slytherin. He now has to deal with his new best friend Scorpius Malfoy and his cousin Rose, who are too stubborn to see the truth.


When he entered the room after sending a letter to his parents from the Owlery, Albus stopped in his tracks. He looked around, took a second to really soak in his new home for the next couple of years.

Thick stone walls, green lamps and windows which were under the surface of Hogwarts' lake. Now, with the setting sun, the windows let a turquoise-ish light shine into the Slytherin common room.

Albus sighed as his eyes wandered around the mostly empty place. According to his father, there should have been skulls in here but apparently they had renovated the common room after the Second Wizarding War.

The young Potter was rather glad about it. The thought of having to live with skulls freaked him out. And not just a little bit. Bad enough that he'd been sorted into Slytherin, but skulls? Merlin, no way!

After another look around, Albus settled down on one of the black leather sofas next to one of the huge windows. He's been told that sometimes one could get a glimpse of a sea creature at some point in time. The great kraken, for example. The thought of this beast to appear right next to his face freaked him out. What if it decided to smash against the window? Then it would break and the whole common room would get flooded!

Since Albus was busy creating all sorts of scary scenarios in his head, he didn't notice that another new student had come into the common room and was now sitting next to second window, staring into the dark lake with an awestruck expression on his face.

That was until the blond boy sat down next to Albus and cleared his throat.

"Hey. You're new, too, am I right? I remember seeing you at the sorting ceremony. Wait, I think I can recall your name..."

"Wouldn't surprise me", Albus muttered, "it's a rather... different name. People tend to remember."

The boy smiled at him. "Potter, right? I knew you looked familiar!"

"Yeah, I kinda look like my dad. Was that it?" Albus was honestly not in the mood to talk about his father, especially not with a Slytherin. That just wouldn't end well. He just wished the boy would leave him alone.

"But you have your mum's eyes", his opposite grinned, "at least that's what people always say to your dad, isn't it?"

Albus looked at him, startled but nodded. "Yep, exactly that." Maybe this detail was just something the media loved to point out. He bet it was. How much the great Harry Potter resembled his heroic father and mother.

A bit confused, the other boy tilted his head and just looked at his companion in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you miss your family?"

Albus shook his head. Now that he actually thought about it, he realised that he didn't. Fair enough, being away from his parents and his sister was tough, but right now he worried about other things more than missing his family.

"Right, you have lots of family here, am I right? My cousin said that there's a Potter in Gryffindor. James, was that his name?" The blond boy continued asking. Why didn't he just leave him alone?

"That's my brother, yes", he answered shortly, "Excuse me, I'm really tired. It was a long day, I better go to bed. Good night."

He rose from his seat at the window and made his way to the bridge which connected the common room with the dormitories. Quite a nice touch, he had to admit. Better than a boring stairway, as they had in Gryffindor.

"Good night, Albus."

The boy in question whirled around and looked at his fellow student. "You remember my name?"

"Yeah, took me a while but I do", he smiled at Albus, "Don't worry, it's not such a bad name."

"You're not the one having it, so it's easy to say."

"I think I know the problem. Horrible first and second name, famous last name, and now you've been sorted into not Gryffindor. You're the first of your close and extended family to be in Slytherin, right?"

Albus nodded and hesitantly stepped closer to the blond boy.

"My cousin Rose got sorted into Ravenclaw today. Lots are in Ravenclaw, even more in Gryffindor. A few are in Hufflepuff but I'm the first in here..." he slowly said. So far, he wasn't sure if he could trust him or not. He was certain he knew who the boy was and then trusting would most certainly be a difficult decision.

"And you don't like it?" It seemed like the boy purposely stayed where he was, rather than stepping closer to Albus. And Albus was thankful about it. If he wanted, he'd close the gap but by now he was content where he stood.

"I'm living in a Dungeon", Albus said dryly, " My brother is in a tower. With sunlight and wind and freedom."

His companion chuckled. "Sorry, but usually the princesses are trapped in towers and get rescued whereas the people in the dungeons free themselves. They are more badass and adventurous. And I just love that we live under the Lake! Can you imagine? There is actually water above us and creatures and not just plain boring air and wind. There's life! Isn't that just so cool?"

Albus smiled a little and even stepped closer again. "I have to say, the Lake part is really cool... A bit scary, though."

"Yeah, I know. But it's been like this for centuries! And Slytherin is really cool. Okay, there have been lots of douchebags coming from Slytherin. And honestly, my dad was one of them when he was younger. I like being a Slytherin. My dad and mum said that it's okay to get sorted into every house. They didn't mind at all but I really hoped to get into Slytherin."

"But why? You said it yourself, bad and dark wizards emerged from this very common room." Another step and Albus was nearly next to him. He seemed to be quite alright and he actually had a point. But still, he couldn't understand why he, especially he, would choose to be in this particular house!

"I know. But there have also been great ones. And there have been awful wizards coming from every house. The Slytherin ones were just pretty ambitious to make something out of their talent. Not that I defend any of their actions but you have to admit that they really strived for something big. And I like that trait. I like achieving things. Not necessarily because I'm clever but because I work for it. Cleverness is of no use when you have to prove yourself. Being born intelligent versus actually actively learning? I'd prefer the second one in a heartbeat."

Albus nodded. After a few moments of hesitation, he said down next to the boy and went silent for a while.

"So you think being in Slytherin is okay? And no one of the other Slytherins will say something? About me being in here?"

"Why should they? You seem so nice! And I'm sure your mum and dad don't mind where you end up, as long as you make friends. That's what my parents said to me."

"I guess you're right... Dad said it's okay to be in Slytherin."

"There you go! And if The Chosen One says it's okay, then it really is okay. And if I say you're cool, then you are", grinned the boy.

Albus chuckled. "You're pretty cool, too. I just hope my brother isn't too disappointed. He had huge plans, you know?"

"Maybe it's a good thing you're not in his house. I like not being in a house with my cousin. Because then I can be myself and not just be the cousin of someone."

"Is your cousin someone famous?"

"Nah, not really. But as a Malfoy it's still a bit difficult."

Albus nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I get that. Hey, you know what my uncle said today? He told Rose to not get too friendly with you. I think there's still a grudge... Sorry for that. Rose is really nice and when we have our first class with her, you shouldn't worry if she's kinda odd towards you. That's the reason."

"People are usually odd towards me... You're not and I like that! But then again, you didn't know how I am..."

"Of course I did. You look like your father but you have your mother's eyes, Scorpius Malfoy."

And thus, both boys laughed wholeheartedly.

Yes, Albus was pretty sure that making friends with Scorpius Malfoy was a very good decision.

And indeed, as it turned out, their friendship grew stronger over the course of their first year at Hogwarts.

Classes with Scorpius were pure joy, even if they were actually so boring that all Albus desired to do was falling asleep. But whenever he dared to close his eyes for even the shortest second, Scorpius would nudge him in the ribs and conjure some tiny horses or knights or dragons on their table for pure amusement.

There was just one thing Albus wasn't comfortable with: to mix Scorpius and his family. He has never really introduced his newly won friend to any of his cousins or his brother. They were friends, so surly his family wouldn't have a problem with a Malfoy. They weren't like that. At least that's what Albus kept saying whenever Scorpius asked about it. And he honestly believed it himself. Still, Albus just didn't want Scorpius to meet anyone. Maybe he was just afraid that the young Malfoy would quickly realise that everyone was so much cooler and then? Then Albus would've been abandoned and left alone.

Maybe the opposite would be the case, Albus though. Maybe his loud, huge, buzzing family would scare Scorpius away. Too many people, too many famous ones.

During their first ever summer break, Albus spent two weeks at Scorpius' house and the topic came up again, of course.

"I just don't understand..." Scorpius sighed, "My parents are fine with you and everything. Why can't I get to know your family? I'm sure they're lovely!"

"They are..."

"So then why not? Are you afraid they won't like me?"

"I'm sure they will and that's the problem! What if Rose and Hugo and Lily and James really like you a lot and then you like them a lot and then I'm alone..."

"Oh Al..." Scorpius poked him slightly, "You really don't have to worry about that. Forever until the end, remember? And I keep my promises!"

"Forever until the end", nodded Albus, "Okay, I promise, as soon as we're back in Hogwarts, I'll introduce you to James and Rose. And then all the others. There are so many Weasleys..."

Scorpius laughed and nodded. "Okay, let's meet all the Weasleys and a few Potters!"

With the promise introducing Scorpius to his family during their next year, Albus started his second year in Hogwarts with a lot of hope and a best friend. Which was more than he had ever dreamed of.

By now, he actually felt good about being in Slytherin. The others quite liked him and no one in his family had given him a hard time at any point. They'd all been very supportive, even Uncle Ron.

"Al", he had said, "now that you're in one class with that Malfoy kid, and even friends with him, you and Rosie really can make sure to beat him in all the tests."

Albus had just rolled his eyes, since he was most certainly not able to get better grades than Scorpius. In his eyes, his friend was a genius! Definitely as smart as Rose was. Except for History of Magic. Scorpius got the worst grades and didn't even understand why, so that he and Albus decided it was time to do something about it.

"And you're sure about this?" Albus asked Scorpius for probably the hundredths time.

"Of course I am." He rolled his eyes. "It's just a study group with your cousin. We're in the same class, so why not? And since both of us kinda suck at History of Magic, I think it's a great idea. Plus, I finally get to meet the famous Rose Weasley. You never shut up about her and yet you've never introduced us. And you promised!"

"To be fair, we're in the same class with her! You could've introduced yourself. You did that with me", Albus pouted.

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna walk up to Rose and tell her: _hey, I know your dad said not to get too friendly with me but I'm your cousin's best friend, so hello and nice to meet you! _Not gonna happen, Al."

Albus chuckled. "Okay, you're right. That would've been odd. There she is."

He pointed at a table on the far end of the library where his cousin was already waiting for the boys. Her head buried in a huge book, Rose didn't notice them until Albus lightly tapped her shoulder, which caused her to jump in surprise.

"Merlin, Al! I could've died!" She grinned at her cousin and stuck out her tongue.

"Sorry we're running late. We kind of forgot the time... We had a snowball fight."

"Fair enough. I had one earlier with the rest of our family. See?" Rose held up her hand to show Albus her bandaged finger.

"Oh Rose... just one year. If you could manage to not get hurt in a snowball fight for just one year..."

"I made it through all of December unharmed!" Rose protested and then turned towards Scorpius, "You've got a friend there. Tell him to be nicer to his favourite cousin!"

Scorpius grinned. "I've never heard him say that you're his favourite. He said something about Roxanne..."

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Good thing I know for a fact that I'm his favourite! Okay, let's start then. What do you guys have trouble with?"

From then on, Rose Weasley tutored the two Slytherins until the end of their second year. Every Wednesday in their free period, Scorpius and Albus would grab some food from the kitchen and then rush into the library, at its far end, to meet Rose for a session. It usually didn't last too long, as the boys most of the time began to mess about halfway through the lesson. In the beginning, Rose scolded them, told them to please just behave and concentrate. After a couple of weeks though, she decided that joining in was much more fun than being bossy.

They still learned something. Rose and the boys acted out all the wars and treaties and agreements with come-to-life paper men, who defended their positions and views with all their paper hearts.

And, surprisingly, it worked. Albus and Scorpius did much better, so that the three of them decided to have a study group each year from now on.

"See", Scorpius told Albus on one lazy summer afternoon at the Potters', "introducing me to all of your family wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Nope", grinned Albus, "it was a pretty good idea. Lily and Hugo just both love you so much! And Rose is quite alright with you, too."

"I know we don't get along too well. We don't fight but I doubt that we'll ever become good friends."

"That's okay. I'm perfectly fine with that. Not fighting is awesome. I know you have no problem when she's with us. That's all I want. Although I also want ice cream."

"Ice cream sounds great!" Scorpius grinned and followed Albus into the kitchen.

He just simply loved being with his best friend. Everything seemed so carefree and easy when they were together. Yes, it was a bit sad that Scorpius and Rose didn't get on with each other too well. Albus loved his cousin to death and before they went to Hogwarts, the pair of them spent nearly every waking hour together. Being separated from her was actually hard for him. Maybe it would change when all of them got older.

Summer went and autumn came. Albus managed to get into Slytherin's Quidditch team, much to Scorpius' joy. He and Rose cheered for him whenever Slytherin wasn't playing Ravenclaw and Albus appreciated their support. Especially because it meant that Scorpius and Rose had to spend a little more time together and with him.

"You know, I love all of my cousins, but if it comes down to your teams against mine, I'm always on my house's side", Rose explained once. And he understood completely.

In their third year, Rose helped 'her boys', as she tended to call Scorpius and Albus lovingly, with History of Magic again, while Scorpius gave her some tutoring lessons himself during Albus' Quidditch Training. She wasn't that good at Charms, something Scorpius exceeded in.

Spring came and their tutoring lessons took place outside, next to the Lake, which was one of Scorpius' favourite places. Albus had come to terms with it. By now, he had even seen the Giant Squid out of the window in the Slytherin common room!

As the temperatures became warmer, so did the relationship between his two best friends.

Although sometimes, like this day, he felt like all they could to was bicker.

"Rose... honestly! When the instructions tell you one thing, you can't just do the other", Scorpius complained. Again. Albus could just lie back down into the grass, close his eyes and listen to the pair of them.

"Yeah, but what if the other thing is easier? I just can't move my wrist that swiftly. I don't understand..."

"Hmmm... let me think." Scorpius sighed and lay down in the warm spring grass next to the Lake, "You have to train it. Have you ever played table tennis?"

"Nope." Rose lay down next to him, her head turned so she could look at the blond boy.

"Well, then we should totally do that! I think it would help you a lot to get more movement into your wrist, to simply be a bit more elegant."

"Are you telling me I'm clumsy?"

"'Course I am. And we both know you are. Seriously, I've never seen anyone with so many paper cuts in my life. You always have hundreds of them!"

"Just because books are mean and attack me."

"Of course they do." Scorpius grinned at her, "The books attack you and so does the floor and everything. Honestly, Rose, it's getting a bit annoying."

"So do you! With all your complaints! It's not my fault that it's so bloody hard to cast the spell!"

"It's not hard, you're just not trying and then you get all pissed and piss me off."

"Then just leave! That's not a problem, Scorpius. You're a free boy, go."

Albus sighed heavily. "Guys, please. Just stop the fighting for a day, would you? Please."

"Alright..." Scorpius muttered, "I'm sorry, Rose."

"Am sorry, too. So, Scorpius, are you spending some of your holiday at Al's place?"

"I am and from what Al said, I'm there a week before you come and stay for your first week with him. That's okay, isn't it?"

"'Course it is, no problem at all."

Albus was quite glad about his friends' relationship. Okay, they fought a lot but they stop quickly and made up again. Albus also knew that Scropius actually started liking Rose, as far as he could like a thirteen year old girl who constantly hurt herself accidentally. It annoyed the hell out of both of them sometimes. Wherever they went, whatever time it was, Rose always tumbled or fell down or walked right into a tree.

Okay, she was a safety hazard, very jeopardy friendly. But still, Albus thought she was funny and he loved his cousin to death. And she wasn't as girly and giggly as other girls their age. She was more one of the boys than a girl.

Still, he preferred the company of Scorpius sometimes, although he can't deny that the summer holidays had been a lot of fun and Rose and Scorpius were huge reason for it. They fought, made up, fought again and whenever they had made up, they actually got along quite nicely.

James kept making fun of it. Said that some of their professors at Hogwarts must have a flash-back. Lots of Weasleys at Hogwarts. A Potter, a Weasley and someone who doesn't seem to fit in at first glance were best friends. The Weasley and the other bickered a lot and had actually only come together in the first place because of their common Potter friend. Then there was the fact that a blond Malfoy and a redhead Weasley were the ones fighting.

Albus thought that this was a very broad comparison and that it did not, contrary to what everyone else might think, mean that Scorpius and Rose were made for each other.

Much to Albus' joy, Ravenclaw and Slytherin had a fair amount of classes together in their fourth year at Hogwarts.

His joy didn't last long, though. Scorpius and Rose competed in every class they shared, each wanting to out-do the other one. Never once did they think of working with each other instead of against each other. Halfway during their year, Albus was so sick of all their fights. Whenever they had to do group work in class, the two of them would fight over in whose group Albus would be. He tended to be with Rose on Mondays and Wednesday and with Scorpius on Tuesdays and Thursdays. But now he couldn't stand it any longer.

During one of their Potions classes, Albus finally snapped.

"No, I don't want to be in a group with either of you! You two are just impossible! Honestly, get over yourselves. You're not twelve anymore, you're both 14! Could you please behave like it and not like little kids? I'm so tired of it! And you two wonder why people keep making comments about you two getting married. You're worse than your parents, Rose! Just don't talk to me for the rest of the day. I'm gonna be in a group with Daniel and you two can work out what's more important: out-smarting each other or not pissing off your friend."

Of course Albus kept an eye on the two of them during the whole class. They seemed to get along; at least there was no bickering, they mostly worked in silence with each other. As much as Albus would love to deny it, Rose and Scorpius were a dream-team. Each step of the task was perfectly divided between them; they functioned without ever interfering with each other. It was like watching the machinery of perfect clockwork.

Rose and Scorpius kept their attitude throughout the whole year. Friendly, but distanced. Sometimes Albus thought that the fighting had been less awkward. At least when they fought they talked to each other, made up and joked. But now? It was like spending time with a divorced couple who tried to keep it together for the kids.

Luckily they only shared one class with the Ravenclaws in their fifth year. Maybe everything would go back to normal?

As if anything could just be calm for a year in Albus Potter's life! It must be the burden of his last name.

"So, Albus..." Scorpius started nervously one day, "you have a pretty good relationship to Rose, don't you?"

"Of course I do and you know it. Yours would probably be a lot better, too, if you two would just get over all the problems you seem to have." Albus sighed and shook his head. He placed his Transfiguration essay on the table in front of the large windows in the Common Room before turning his attention towards his friend again. "It can't be that hard, Scorp. There was a time when you two got along much better. What the hell happened? When did you fall out?"

"I have no idea... I really like her, you know? She's so much fun and such a good friend, to be honest. A bit like you, like one of the guys."

"I just hope you didn't tell her that... she always had a problem with someone telling her she's one of the guys."

"No, of course I didn't say that! What I actually wanted to ask you: Do you know anything? Do you know if she actually likes me as a friend? Do you know why we keep treating each other like the unwanted step-sibling?"

"She didn't really say anything about that to me." Albus shrugged, "But I know that she likes you and that your whole situation is really giving her a hard time. She'd love to make up with you but she's, just like you are, too stubborn to make the first step."

Scorpius sighed and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I don't understand women. Or teenage girls! Or both! Yes, both sounds good. I just don't understand them."

"No one does, I think", Albus grinned, "Come on, you and Rose will be fine in a couple of days or weeks, don't worry about that."

And how right Albus was. Everything was fine a couple of weeks later. Way too fine, if Albus would have any say in it. Them becoming a couple was not what he had had in mind.

The problem was: they were one of these sugary-sweet couples. Albus wasn't jealous, no. He was just annoyed. Nicknames everywhere, smiles and holding hands, kisses and heart-felt good-byes whenever the other one was just going around the corner to get a book from a different shelf. It was so annoying.

Thank Merlin it didn't last long. Albus did feel so relieved when they broke up during the summer holidays because Scorpius was apparently too jealous and Rose too controlling. Somehow both didn't sound quite right for Al, but maybe a relationship turns people around completely. It had only lasted two months and now Albus feared the worst for their sixth year. They would probably have a few classes together and over the years all three of them had developed the same circle of friends. Oh, that was not going to end well.

To his surprise, Scorpius and Rose were the best of friends after the summer break and their split-up. They joked with each other, bickered much less and even supported each other's new relationships.

It was ridiculous.

"So, tell me, why did it take you two a failed relationship to realise that you're actually really good friends?" Albus wondered one rainy afternoon in the library while trying to focus on his Transfiguration essay.

Scorpius shrugged. "No idea. Maybe because there was always the expectation that we would somehow end up together and it subconsciously influenced us to take this direction, to fancy each other because we felt we were meant to feel that way? I think that's a rather plausible theory, don't you reckon?"

"Yeah, that sounds valid", Albus agreed, "I'm just so glad about the way it is right now. And that you're happy with your new girlfriend. She really is a sweetheart."

"Oh yes. Donna is simply beautiful and so funny and I like her a lot. She makes me happy and completes me", sighed Scorpius dreamily.

His best friend just grinned and shook his head. He was so glad for Scorpius and Rose that in the end, everything had worked out for them. And with Christmas just around the corner, friends who were that close were basically the best present ever.

The three of them stayed in Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays. Christmas evening, the traditional Hogwarts Christmas Festival took part. As Albus entered the Great Hall with his arm around his girlfriend Prue, he stopped walking and looked around in pure awe. Grinning, he looked up at the bewitched ceiling, admiring it once more. The magic behind it was still a wonder to Albus and he could never get enough of looking at it, of wondering if he would ever be able to perform such spells.

Behind them, Scorpius and his girlfriend as well as Rose entered. While Donna wanted to quickly grab some punch, Rose started chatting to her friend.

They leaned against the wall of the Great Hall, talking and laughing with each other. Albus noticed the way Rose threw her head in her neck; he knew it just too well. It's the same laugh his girlfriend had had just before they had started dating. The same laugh Scorpius' girlfriend had had just before they had started dating a couple of weeks ago. The very girl was approaching them, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"You know you two are standing under mistletoe, don't you?" Albus overheard her informing Rose and Scorpius. "You now have to kiss each other!"

"What?" Rose gasped in shock and Albus could swear that she had never went pale that quickly in all her life, not even when her mother had once surprised Albus and her cutting off all her brother's hair as a child.

"Love, you know she's my ex-girlfriend, right?" Scorpius asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, but it has been like one and a half years and you've shown me lots of times that you're over her. Go on, it's tradition!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and then looked questioningly at Rose. The redhead nodded in approval. Albus could see Scorpius giving her a quick peck on her lips, but he could've sworn that his lips had lingered a little too long on hers.

"Excellent!" Scorpius' girlfriend grinned.

It was indeed a very odd moment for all of them except for Donna. She was smiling and kissing her boyfriend. This had been the first time Albus had noticed something was off.

The second time was in early February, during a visit to the Three Broomsticks on a Hogsmeade weekend. Rose and Scorpius were getting drinks at the bar; Scorp for himself and Donna, Rose for herself and Albus. It was a strange situation. Albus liked Donna, yes. But Donna was a friend of Prue and after she broke up with him a few days ago, Albus was really not in the mood to spent time with Prue. Alone and with the others together.

So instead of talking to her, he focused on his two friends. The way Rose touched Scorpius' arm when she talked to him. The closeness of her lips to his ear, so that he would understand her despite the loudness inside pub.

The two had become more and more physical ever since Christmas. Touching the other one's arm while talking, their knees touching while sitting next to each other, things like these. Albus found it strange to watch. Scorpius had a girlfriend; he was not supposed to flirt with Rose! And honestly, they've tried it and it didn't work, so Rose should simply back off. Maybe he should have a talk with her about it. Maybe he was just imagining it. For now, he decided, he would look closer at his best friends' relationship with each other. Maybe it was harmless and he was seeing ghosts.

He wasn't. It became even more obvious during spring, while they were studying outside in their usual spot. Under a willow, next to the lake. Donna was still in class, so it was just them three. Or, to better say it: it was just Albus by himself, since Scorpius and Rose were very busy joking with each other, always and constantly touching, grazing their knees against each others'. Albus couldn't believe his eyes! It would be fine, the whole flirting, but not while Scorpius was still with Donna. And they definitely were flirting! Even other students had already talked to Albus about Scorpius, Rose and the way they behave around each other.

During their summer break, Albus just couldn't take it anymore.

"Scorp, could I talk to you for a sec?" Albus wanted to know while it was only him and Scorpius in the Potters' kitchen one night.

"Yeah, sure. What's it about?"

"You and Rose. Scorp, I love both of you oh so very much. You know that. But, and please be honest, why do you two keep flirting like hell? And don't tell me it's just fun and jokingly. I can tell when it is meant seriously. You have a girlfriend..."

"I know..." Scorpius sighed and sat down next to his friend, "and I really like her. She's so sweet and I love being with her, I love touching her and kissing her. But when I'm with Rose, when I look into her eyes... there's something more. Something deeper. I feel like I have to explode when I just see her smile. I can't. And I know she's not in love with me and I know I'm not in love with her. I might love her but I'm not in love. Does that make sense?"

"Are you in love with Donna?"

"No. I love her. But with Rose... there's this desire. This innate need to be with her, to touch her, to look at her, to feel her. I don't even have the desire to sleep with her or kiss her. I have that with Donna, this sexual desire. But I don't have the other feelings with her."

He ran his fingers through his hair and let his head drop on the table.

"Al, what am I gonna do? I want both but then again, I don't want any of them. I don't understand and I'm confused."

"Have you talked to any of them?"

"I talked to Rose about it. She understands where I come from. She knows what I'm talking about because she feels the same. There is no sexual desire, no want or need. But there's this emotional connection, her wish to just be with me. To simple cuddle in one armchair with each other. To feel each other's warmth. I just... Ugh. I don't know, Al. I am so lost."

"I can imagine. How about you just don't see each of the women for a week? I'm sure then you'll feel who you miss most and who you want. And even though Rose doesn't want you, if you want her it wouldn't be fair to stay together with Donna."

"Yeah, that's actually a nice plan... I'll do that. Do you reckon we two and James and Hugo could do a men's trip somewhere? Like... camping in the Scottish Highlands?"

Albus laughed. "Nah. We'll figure out something warmer and nicer and then convince our parents to actually let us go there."

The four of them ended up going to France for a week. Fleur's family had a holiday house there in which the boys were allowed to live.

Did Scorpius manage to figure out his feelings for Donna and Rose? Not at all. After the week and throughout the rest of their break, Albus and Scorpius talked for hours about the Malfoy's feelings towards either woman but he was still very unsure about everything. In the end, Scorpius did decide something. He and Donna decided to pause their relationship until they would've figured everything out, until Scorpius was sure about his feelings.

In early October, Scorpius broke up with Donna. Not because he was sure of his feelings but because after nine months of being in a relationship, Scorpius knew that he wanted something else. That the feelings Donna gave him were missing what he searched for in Rose.

His and Rose's behaviour didn't change at all after the break-up. By mid-December, Albus was sick of watching them dance around each other. He knew about Scorp's feelings but when he had asked Rose she had denied any such feelings. But he wasn't daft. He knew the look on her face. He knew the way she moved her body whenever she was around Scorpius. He knew the sort of smiles, the ones only Scorpius got to see.

He was so sick of it. Everyone was. Everyone saw that Scorpius and Rose were meant to be. In an act of utter frustration, everyone of Rose's and Scorpius' classmates made a plan in hopes of them opening their eyes.

While Albus was having his Quidditch training, one of Rose's friends came utterly devastated into the library looking for her and Scorpius.

"Rose!" he panted, "Rose, Scorp, you have to come! Albus crashed during training and he's unconscious and no one knows what's up and please just come with me to the Hospital Wing!"

"What?" Rose looked up from her book, panic on her face. As quickly as possible, she and Scorpius stood up and rushed into the Hospital Wing.

Since Rose and Scorpius had been in such a rush, they even left their wands in the library. When they realised that they were completely alone in the room with no Albus to be found, they tried to open the door.

"What the...?" Scorpius wondered and knocked on the locked door, "hello? Anybody there? Where's Al?"

"Here", came Albus' voice from the other side, "and, my loves, don't even try to get out. I know, this is very childish. But you won't come out until you've talked about the fact that you so obviously love each other. That you are in love."

"This is bullshit, Al!" Rose complained but there was no answer anymore. It seemed like Albus had already left.

Albus came back two hours later. "Have you talked yet?"

"Yep, we have", Scorpius answered, "And you were right."

"Was I?" Albus opened the door and was, despite Scorp's confession, still surprised to see them holding hands.

"So you're..."

"Yes", Rose smiled, "We've honestly not even talked about it. It just... came to us."

"Tell me everything!" Albus sat down on one of the hospital beds and looked at them expectantly. He was just so happy to see them together. Finally! He didn't want to believe it at first, not after their first relationship failed that much. But the looks they threw each other, the touches, the smiles. Albus wanted them to be with each other so badly.

Rose grinned and sat down next to her cousin. "Well, Scorp and I were really mad at you at first. Of course! You can't just lock us in! And lucky you, there were no patients in here! Did you even know that?"

"Yeah, I did. But that doesn't matter now! Tell me."

"Of course." Rose grinned and kissed Albus on the cheek, "We were mad and then lay down on one of the beds. Honestly, we just cuddled for a while and talked about this and that. At some point we just kissed. I know, we both always said that there is no sexual tension whatsoever between us."

"But it felt like a thousand fireworks", Scorpius grinned, "it just felt right. And I have no idea why we took so long to realise it."

"Because both of you are pretty daft", laughed Albus, "I'm just glad I got sorted into Slytherin to because your friend so that I could help you get over yourself! Just imagine what you two would've done without me!"

"Sure, my dearest cousin, all because of you!"


End file.
